I Thought She Knew
by Duo's Megami
Summary: A songfic written from Duo's POV. Be warned- someone dies... ME!


__

…A heart full of words left unspoken, Now that we're through…

I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken, Oh I thought she knew

~~~

"Duo! You go after those Aries!" Sutashi called through the intercom, "I'll stay here and deal with these Leos!"

We were battling some OZ soldiers in South America when she had told me to go after the Aries…

This was our usual plan… I'd take air, she'd take land… neither of our Gundams were equipped for air combat anyway… But I took to the air.

A few minutes later, I checked up on her through our intercoms. "Sutashi, are ya done with those pesky Leos yet?"

She laughed. "You know, you really take me for granted… What would you do alone in this battle?"

~~~

__

She said I took her for granted, That's the last thing I would do,

Guess I'll never understand her, I thought she knew…

~~~

"Duo," she said in a terrified voice, "I'm almost out of ammunition, OZ reinforcements have just arrived…"

This couldn't be! "Sutashi, don't let your guard down, I'll come and back you up!"

"You'll never get here in time," she said.

"Yes, I will! I'll make it!"

I heard her gasp. "Duo Maxwell, I'm all out of bullets," She paused, "They're closing in on me…" another pause, "Duo…" A very long pause, I could hear explosions in the background. "Goodbye, Duo…" she said in a very monotone voice.

~~~

__

She was my once in a lifetime, A Happy ending come true,

Oh, I should have told her, I thought she knew…

~~~

My mobile suit got just close to see the explosion… Sutashi was gone. I sank my Gundam into invisible mode and waited for the OZ suits to disperse…

I jumped out of Deathscythe and ran over to the pile of Gundanium that used to be one of the best fighting machines in the universe. My arms were getting cut up from rummaging all through the rubble, and my braided hair was getting caught on the severed metal. 

I lifted a heavy piece of thick glass that had been the screen inside her Gundam. The glass was still intact, but was lay underneath wasn't. 

Her face, the beautiful ivory skin, was stained crimson by her own blood…her cute and dainty nose was squashed into her face, definitely broken… Her glossy blond hair was soaked with blood, and my clothes became soaked as well when I lifted her head and set in on my knees.

Sutashi opened one eye. The beautiful crystal blue I'd seen so many times looked glassy, somehow, it looked cloudy. She was still breathing, but heavily and shakily. There was no hope. 

~~~

__

…I thought she knew my world revolved around her, 

my love light burned for her alone

but she couldn't see the flame, only myself to blame

I should have known…

~~~

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. I out a finger to her lips. "Ssh… Don't talk…" I whispered. She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her blood stained face. 

"Sutashi, I…" I began in a soft voice, but I paused. In that pause I felt her body go limp. I shook her. "No, Sutashi!" I cried, holding her hand in mine.

~~~

__

I thought she knew…

~~~

I sat there in the middle of the pile of scrap metal, her head on my lap, all the time seeming heavier. 

My entire life was now gone. My parents had died when I was too young to remember, Solo had died… Father Maxwell and Sister ____ too… Now the last thing, the person who kept me alive every day… she was gone too. 

~~~

__

She was my once in a lifetime, A Happy ending come true,

Oh, I should have told her, I thought she knew…

~~~

The words that passed my lips next I had never said in my entire life. Not to anyone. Bending down to whisper in her ear, I told Sutashi I loved her. I sat there and cried, the tears streaming down my face.

Then something icy cold, but somehow strangely warm, stroked my face, wiping away a tear. I looked down and saw her. She was smiling, sweetly although obviously painfully. I knew she was suffering. Her hand fell limply to her side. 

"Duo," she said gently, in a voice as soft as the breeze, "I love you too, Duo Maxwell…"

Then her face became expressionless, and her body became very limp. I knew she was no longer alive… 

But still, somehow, my heart soared.

What a depressing story, huh? But it has a semi-happy ending, right? Questions, comments, prizes- E-mail me at duohouse@yahoo.com. That was my first songfic, so go easy on me!! 


End file.
